Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 13
Synopsis "World's Finest II: Stygian Descent" Sitting in a sub deep below the Atlantic Ocean's surface, Batwoman is made uncomfortable by just how perfectly beautiful that Wonder Woman - a demigoddess - is. Such beauty and the strange mythological phenomena that surround her new companion make Batwoman long for the normalcy of her girlfriend Maggie, whom she left in Gotham City to face the backlash of her failure to solve the Medusa kidnappings, much to her regret. Diana can feel Batwoman's discomfort, and busies herself by admiring her uncle Poseidon's work. The Amazons have long kept a prison deep below the ocean, in which to hold the most dangerous mythological criminals. Medusa is housed there, among others. Wonder Woman hopes that Batwmoan was misled, and that Medusa remains in her prison, but the fact that the sentries at the entrance are missing does not bode well. In fact, as they enter the deep labyrinthine prison, they soon discover the numerous corpses of both guards and prisoners strewn about. Wonder Woman surmises that this carnage was merely a distraction to allow Medusa's escape. All the way into the labyrinth, Batwoman feels she must hide behind the Amazon, knowing that she is merely a mortal. When they reach the centre of the labyrinth, they are accosted by the angry and wounded Minotaur, who is surprised to see anyone who is not a prisoner there. Before collapsing from his injuries, he reveals that the one who killed everyone was Nyx, the goddess of night. Suddenly, they are set upon by a swarm of horrible black worms. The creatures drag the women into the darkness, and eventually, they are so overwhelmed that they lose consciousness. Meanwhile, in Gotham, Cameron Chase and Director Bones talk about what they will do if Batwoman dies in action. If she comes back alive, they will blackmail her into telling all she knows about Wonder Woman. If she dies, they will try to recruit Bette Kane to replace her. If she simply runs away, Mister Bones has plans to get her back, though they may be too evil even for him. Wonder Woman wakes in darkness, and calls out. The voice that responds is not Batwoman's, but another, darker voice. It is the voice of Nyx, goddess of night. She has conspired with Medusa to bring about the rebirth of the Mother of all Monsters. Medusa has gone to kill her own son in the desert. Finally, Batwoman steps out of the shadows and warns Wonder Woman to close her eyes. Suddenly, a blinding flash makes Nyx scream in pain, and Batwoman blasts a hole through the wall of the labyrinth, and they escape into open air. Using the flying sub that was stolen by the Department of Extranormal Operations from Black Manta, they make their escape. Back in Gotham, Jake Kane struggles to meditate without his daughter's help, coaching him into a zen state. He can't clear his mind. All he can think about is how he will train his niece Bette, after she was almost killed. Bette can barely manage to keep the seated position, as it strains her stitches. As much as she craves some kind of pain medication, she pushes through the pain, because she knows that Kate was doing this without pills just one week after being stabbed through the heart. In the desert, the amazon and the vigilante steel themselves to meet with Pegasus, the son of Medusa and Poseidon. Wonder Woman calls out that they don't desire to fight, only to speak. Looking on his decaying and fragile form, Diana can only wonder if she faces a similar fate, one day. Appearances "World's Finest II: Stygian Descent" Individuals *Batwoman *Wonder Woman *Director Bones *Cameron Chase *Nyx *Jacob Kane *Bette Kane *Pegasus Locations *Gotham City Items *Lasso of Truth Notes *The Line ("“Batwoman and Wonder Woman team up! Batwoman and Wonder Woman team up! (We’re so excited we had to say it twice!)") appeared in the first version of the DC Comics Issue #13 Solicitations for this Issue. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batwoman-2011/batwoman-13 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_13 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-worlds-finest-part-ii-stygian-descent/37-362160/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 13